


Guessing Game

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ALSO I FINISHED SEVENS ROUTE N SECRET ENDINGS LAST NIGHT, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, IM BROKEN, basically a parody from tht one scene in b99, i just want a happy saeran in the squad..., n i needed some writing practice to release my stress from assgnm haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kang Jaehee is late for the first time ever, so the RFA decided to turn it into a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guessing Game

“What are you guys doing…?”  
  
 All eyes were directed at the owner of the voice. “Hey Saeran!” Saeyoung chirped gleefully, right hand casually waving at his twin brother while left arm still snuggly wrapped around the lovely brunette sitting on his lap. “We’re just looking at the clock and anticipating for the biggest life-changing experience of our lives.” Pale pink lips pursed a snicker at the silly explanation.  
  
 And frankly, this only confused and annoyed Saeran. “What…experience?” He was hesitant, but he was also highly curious.  
  
 “Jaehee still hasn’t shown up yet.” Yoosung finally explained. One hand casually scratching the side of his neck, he pointed at the clock, then at the huge doors positioned a few steps away from them. “For once, we’re all early to arrive for the party but she’s still nowhere in sight.”  
  
 “It’s actually worrisome to know that Yoosung arrived first than Jaehee.” Zen sighed lowly, crimson eyes glancing at the doors in concern yet mouth twitching in amusement at Yoosung’s childish whining.  
  
 It amazed Saeran to know that these people were deemed in one of the most influential and powerful group in the country.  
  
 “Why don’t you play, Saeran?” She finally spoke, voice adorably brimming with bliss at the little game. Briefly shifting her position on Saeyoung’s lap, she then gently bumped her right side against his chest once he felt the redhead’s warm lips kissing her right shoulder.  
  
 God, they could be shamelessly cheesy sometimes.  
  
 But hey, “…Alright.” Saeran finally caved in and walked closer. Standing between Yoosung and Saeyoung, turquoise eyes quizzically observed the grand door.  
  
 “AAAnd it’s officially 10:01!” Saeyoung happily declared. “Kang Jaehee is officially late for the first time ever!” Arms still wrapped around her waist, he gave one big _clap!_ “Alright, let’s hear some theories!” Yellow eyes stared at the three men near him. And although he didn’t look at her, Saeyoung did make it up by shyly nuzzling her right shoulder.  
  
 “Oh, I know!” Yoosung started first. One index finger raised and a smile cracked so innocently, he looked at Saeyoung. “Her alarm didn’t go off!”  
  
 “Eeeeeck!” The reply sounded more annoying than intended. “All three alarms? All with backup batteries?” A gasp of what one could assume was pure shock and hurt bursting from his mouth, Saeyoung slowly shook his head. “I’m disappointed in you, Yoosung. You’re not taking this seriously.”  
  
 It amazed Saeran that he actually stifled a snicker to see his twin’s playful response.  
  
 While Yoosung huffed and sulked at the obvious taunt, Zen was then seen planted one fist into his left palm. “Oh I know!” He was still worried. “She was taken in her sleep!” But he couldn’t help himself even if he tried.  
  
 “Ohohoho nice!” It was then her turn to respond. One index finger wiggled near her face, she cocked her head slightly and pondered in exaggerated thought. “Dark, but just what we expected from the Great Zen!”  
  
 “Plausible than Yoosung’s dumb theory too.” Saeyoung tried his very best to gulp down his laughter by hiding his face behind her.  
  
 “Hey!”  
  
 Gods, if they weren’t so distracted, they would be so baffled at the sight of Saeran stifling his laughter.  
  
 “What about you, Saeran?”  
  
 The question caught him off guard, immediately made him straighten his back and slap both arms to his sides. “I-A-Ah…” Turquoise eyes widened in shock, he looked at each of their faces before forcing a gulp.  
  
 They were looking at him, but their smiles so easily eased the manic beat of his heart.  
  
 “W-Well…” Voice a meek squeak, he glanced at the ground before peeking at the faces around him. “If…If you want my opinion.” _I can do this_ , he pumped himself up, _I can do this._ Shaking hands cupping together, Saeran cocked his head up and took a deep breath.  
  
 “I’d say she’d watched at least 5 DVDs of Zen’s acting last night, got so excited and rolled on the bed, and ended up being tangled by the bedsheets from all that rolling and now cannot get out or be free.”  
  
 Silence hanged heavy in the decorated ballroom.  
  
 Every ticking second only burned red in the poor man’s cheeks. “So…yeah…” Head now lowered to avoid their shocked gazes, Saeran almost had half a mind to turn around, run, and possibly hide under one of the tables for 10 hours-  
  
 “Wow!”  
  
 Once again, their voices made him flinch.  
  
 “That’s actually a pretty good theory!” The exuberance in Zen’s tone splashed red in his ears. Heartbeat madly thumping inside his chest, Saeran glanced at the tall actor who was now smiling and nodding in amazement.  
  
 “I’ll say!” Yoosung caught Saeran’s attention next. “I never thought of that. You’re super smart, Saeran!”  
  
 God, Saeran didn’t know if the compliments were honest, but that never stopped the bright shade of red in his face. “T-Thanks…”  
  
 To hear Saeyoung’s and her laugh only made him stifle a sheepish grumble.  
  
 “Okay, so my super smart twin got one theory down.” Slim fingers casually tracing up and down the sides of her chest, Saeyoung finally looked at the love of his life. “What about you, Kitty?”  
  
 Saeyoung pretty much deserved that soft slap to the cheek and the echoes of his friends groaning at the embarrassing nickname.  
  
 That never stopped him from laughing so hard, though.  
  
 “Sheesh…” Grumbling sourly, she huffed out a single cough and looked at the door. A sly smile quickly tugged the corners of her mouth.  
  
 If it weren’t for the fact that his friends and brother were watching them, Saeyoung would want nothing more than to kiss those luscious lips.  
  
 “I know!” Completely unaware of his utter admiration for her, she clapped once. “She got thrown into another dimension where she doesn't work for Jumin!”  
  
 Well, that managed to burst a series of cackles from them.  
  
 “Second it!” Zen raised his hand in sheer enthusiasm.  
  
 “Third it!” Yoosung raised both hands.  
  
 “Fourth it…” Saeran’s voice was as meek as a baby lamb.  
  
 She was practically bouncing on Saeyoung’s lap by his roaring laughter. “Nice one, Kitty!” As if that nickname wasn’t enough, he gave her body a loving squeeze. Whether or not he’d care that people around were watching, Saeyoung peppered more and more kisses to her right shoulder and arm. At times like these, he was very glad she decided to wear the sleeveless red dress he gave her.  
  
 However, all matter of joy and excitement died down completely once they heard a single, stiff, “Ehem.”  
  
 Four sets of eyes zoomed to the bearer of the voice. Four sets of eyes widened in surprise to see a very annoyed Jumin.  
  
 “The party will start in less than two hours and you’re all here doing nothing.” Arms tightly crossed against his chest, Jumin huffed sourly. “Why are all of you doing nothing?”  
  
 “We’re trying to guess why Jaehee’s late!” Ever so casual, Saeyoung tipped his glasses and flashed a wink. “This is fun. Come join us, Jumin!”  
  
 The oldest of the group didn’t reply immediately. Fear no longer registered in them to see Jumin’s thoughtful look, they merely waited for his response; or in Zen’s case, waited for Jumin to once again ridicule on how pointless and stupid their game was.  
  
 “Alright then.”  
  
 The actor almost choked on his own gasp at Jumin’s interest of participation.  
  
 Taking not a single care that Zen might be suffocating, Jumin stood between Yoosung and a very quiet Saeran. “I would say…” One slim finger lightly tapped his lower lip. Silence filled the ballroom for a few seconds. But unlike the others, Jumin was actually deep in thought at his assistant’s tardiness.  
  
 “She got stuck in a line at the bank.”  
  
 Bland. But then again, very Han Jumin.  
  
 Truly, they were at lost on whether or not they should laugh at such an obvious theory. Only the lovely woman on Saeyoung’s lap gave a response; she was trying very hard not to cackle by cupping her face and nuzzling the redhead’s chest.  
  
 “Nice, nice.” Saeyoung finally broke the silence with arms tucked around the trembling woman. “While I admire your theory,” Sharp yellow eyes glanced around, “and everyone’s other theories, but I say they’re all wrong!” His head tilted high in pride, he gently caressed the back of her head while his other hand raised one fist upwards.  
  
 “Honestly, you fools…” Tone laced with fake disappointment, he slowly shook his head. “It’s clear that Jaehee stumbled into a mysterious alleyway on her way here and got thrown into a magical land where cats rule this earth!”  
  
 It was a wonder for anyone that Zen easily sneezed at the mention of the word ‘cat’.  
  
 It was an even bigger wonder for anyone that Jumin actually took the issue seriously by asking, “Where exactly is this wonderful, magical land?”  
  
 Fortunately, before Saeyoung could make it worse, _SLAM!_  
  
 All eyes looked at the door that had loudly slammed against the wall. In a blink, they could see Jaehee herself, panting and gasping as if she had ran a marathon.  
  
 A sneaky smirk curled upon the ex-hacker’s lips.  
  
 “Kang Jaehee!” Saeyoung slammed one fist on the table beside him. “I cannot _believe_ you’re late. Do you have _any_ idea how worried we were?!” Judging by the thick tone of false, exaggerated concern bursting from him, it baffled anyone as to why Saeyoung didn’t end up as an actor instead.  
  
 Now, while the assistant knew he was bluffing, the fatigue enveloping her disabled Jaehee from thinking clearly. “Forgive me!” She gave a quick bow before standing up straight. “But I was only 78 seconds late. And while I agree that my tardiness is unacceptable, I still made it in time to prepare for the party-”  
  
 “Assistant Kang.”  
  
 The stern, icy tone in that familiar voice shut her up completely.  
  
 Pink lips stifled a scared whimper, she glanced at her boss. “Yes, Mr.Han…”  
  
 Jumin’s frown was tight. His eyebrows were knotted tighter. “Such an act is unforgivable from my assistant.” Not a single trace of sympathy was laced from him. “This RFA party is important not only for the guest, but for us all. Now, you will tell us why you were late and you will tell us now, Asssistant Kang.”  
  
 As she watched Jaehee getting coldly scolded, she wanted nothing more than to comfort the poor assistant.  
  
 That being said, she also knew Jumin was just fooling around; she was quite proud of herself for knowing the subtle things about him.  
  
 Finally, a heavy sigh slipped past Jaehee’s lips. Head lowered and gaze slid to the side, she woefully mumbled, “There was a problem at the bank, Mr.Han…”  
  
 Now, it was a huge surprise for everyone that out of all the possible guesses, Jumin’s was actually the correct one.  
  
 But no. Apparently, as if that realization alone wasn’t enough to shake the earth that they stood, _CLAP!_ “I MEOW IT!”  
  
 Everyone in the RFA actually wondered if they were dreaming right now.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> since that day saeyoung took the video of that moment from the cctv and turned it into blackmail for jumin


End file.
